


Spin the Bottle

by Redamber79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Dean Winchester Wears Panties, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Making Love, Minor Canonical Character(s), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Dean Winchester, Rimming, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 56
Kudos: 259





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to elephino_forthehalibut for betaing for me!
> 
> Chapter 2 will follow, with all its smutty glory.

Dean was tipsy. Not drunk by any means, but with a warm, golden glow that made him giggly and cozy while sitting on the floor of Charlie's living room. Lisa passed him the bowl of popcorn, and Benny reached over his shoulder with a fresh beer. He grabbed a handful of popcorn then passed the bowl to Benny, who'd settled on the couch with Andrea. Cas was across the room by the iPod, shuffling through tunes with Sam and Meg, ignoring the pleas of his on-again, off-again girlfriend Daphne to play "their" song. Dean knew they were currently off, and he hoped this time it stuck. 

Daphne wasn't right for Cas, Dean knew. Not that there was anything wrong with her, he mused as he took a swig from his beer. Distracted, he missed the whispers from Charlie and Lisa. If he'd been paying attention, he might have noticed the hungry look in Lisa's eyes, or the mischievous, assessing one in Charlie's.

Gilda joined them, then Pam, and Dean eyed them curiously for a minute before shrugging to himself. His eyes drifted back to Cas as a matter of course, and he saw that Kevin had joined the group. April hovered near Daphne, and Dean watched her with narrowed eyes. He didn't trust her, though Cas had no complaints.

"Game time!" Charlie shouted, making Dean jump and nearly fumble his beer, and he took another swig, glancing over and seeing Cassie had joined the group of girls. That addition made him nervous; he and Cassie had been hot and heavy for over a year, but eventually she'd broken up with him with a sad smile, telling him he needed to follow his heart.

_What was that supposed to mean?_ he wondered for the hundredth time. He took another drink of his beer, watching absently as everyone was herded to sit in a loose circle on the floor and the coffee table was removed to leave an open space on the floor. Sam headed to the kitchen for more snacks and Cas dropped to sit cross-legged, then folded his legs in a lotus position easily. Watching him move so gracefully brought a lump to Dean's throat, and he washed it away with another mouthful of beer. It also made his knees ache in sympathy. Bodies were not supposed to bend that way! Cas met his eyes with a curious head tilt and Dean tossed him a wink, making his best friend grin widely and laugh. 

"Alright people, spin the bottle!" Charlie announced and Dean nearly choked. Glancing around he saw Aaron eyeing him shyly and bit back a groan as Benny elbowed him in the ribs from his left, while Lisa giggled and leaned into his side from the right. He could smell the tequila on her breath and wondered just how many shots she'd done. 

Gilda met his eyes over Lisa's head and she winked. Dean grinned back at her, relieved. Gilda would keep an eye on her, on everyone, and make sure everyone stayed safe.

"Woah, wait a sec," Dean muttered as Sam dropped to sit in the circle across from him. "I'm not kissing my brother."

Sam laughed and shook his head, his floppy hair falling into his eyes. "Pass, I've seen my brother's game, and it's not my thing."

"Bitch," Dean muttered under his breath, grinning at the usual byplay.

"Jerk."

"Can it, you two, people will think you're boning the way you carry on," Ruby told them tartly, and Dean watched as Sam's eyes flitted to the fiery brunette and a blush spread across his cheeks. _Huh, so that was it?_ Dean mused. Well, he'd have to see what he could do to arrange that for his little brother, the moose.

As he was contemplating, Pam took the first spin, which landed on Kevin. The kid blushed furiously, and Victor, Pam's boyfriend, scowled, then broke into a large grin. 

"Don't break him, Pam. He's got a long life ahead of him," Victor teased.

"C'mon, Vic, you know I don't wreck my toys." What followed was a learning experience for Dean and he was only on the sidelines. He felt his eyebrows fly up and watched as Kevin stumbled over Sam's outstretched legs and back to his spot.

Charlie spun next and the bottle stopped pointing at Benny's girlfriend, Andrea, and Benny gave a teasing growl as the two women locked lips for a moment. Charlie broke the kiss after a second and waggled her eyebrows, then it was Meg's turn. 

Meg spun the bottle and it landed on Cas.

Dean's back stiffened as he watched his best friend scoop the saucy brunette into his arms and kiss her deeply. His large hands tangled in her dark curls, and she seemed to melt against him.

Cas released her with a sly wink as she murmured something to him, and Dean watched with a sour feeling in his stomach as Cas threw his head back and laughed. The joyful, gummy smile on Cas' lips was a familiar look, but one he usually saw directed at himself. Shaking his head, he tried to swallow the uneasy knot in his throat.

Kevin spun the bottle nervously, and the group laughed uproariously as it landed on Victor. Kevin's shoulders slumped at the crude teasing, but he crawled over and planted one on Victor anyway, earning him points in Dean's book. The kid (who was barely that at eighteen) was alright.

Gilda spun next and it landed on Sam, and Dean snorted as a thoroughly chaste kiss was shared between the two. Awkward, kissing the girlfriend of someone you consider a sister. Lisa spun next and it landed on Benny, and Andrea laughed as Benny cleared his throat nervously. Lisa crawled over Dean, brushing closer than absolutely necessary as far as he was concerned, and kissed the Cajun gently. Dean was surprised, he'd spent a weekend with Lisa once, and gentle wasn't the word that came to mind. Bendy, athletic, hot, but not gentle.

Lisa crawled backwards over Dean and he leaned back, trying to avoid too much contact, then he shuffled forward and spun the bottle. He settled back on his haunches with a grin that turned into a mischievous lip bite when it stopped on Cas. Cas, who was looking at him with a small, secretive smile, his eyebrows lifted in challenge.

There was a low grumble from his right as Lisa seemed to protest the call, but Dean was already moving, crawling across the floor to meet his best friend who had moved forward to greet him. Dean set one hand on Cas' shoulder as he wobbled, then Cas shifted and Dean was falling. Cas caught him easily, his blue eyes wide and full of laughter from mere inches away. 

"Hey, Cas," Dean murmured, a goofy smile stretching his lips as the glowy feeling in his chest spread and turned into butterflies in his stomach.

"Hello, Dean," Cas rasped, his eyes flicking down to Dean's lips and back to his eyes.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Dean murmured quietly, ignoring the catcalls from their friends.

Cas' grin widened. "Your spin, shouldn't you be kissing me?"

Dean lunged forward and captured Cas' lips, swallowing the low moan that threatened to bubble up from his chest. Cas' pink, chapped lips were softer than they looked, and Dean parted his lips on a small gasp when he felt the feather-light touch of Cas' tongue. Dean pulled back for a moment and met Cas' eyes, the ocean blue gone dark and deep as his pupils blew wide.

This time Cas leaned into him, his hands coming up to cradle Dean's head and tug at his hair, then their lips met again. Cas whimpered at the touch of Dean's tongue against his lips, then he opened. Dean slid his tongue lightly against Cas' and this time couldn't hold back the moan that escaped him when Cas' tongue met his in a slow dance. Years of pent-up longing boiled over, and he wrapped his arms around his best friend, pulling him close until his body was melded to Cas'. Cas' strong hands slid down his back, then suddenly he was wrapping his arms around Dean and kissing him as though he were drowning and Dean's mouth was the air. 

Dean was lost. Kissing Cas consumed him, absorbing all of his focus until nothing remained but the feel, the scent, the taste, the sound of his best friend moaning softly against his lips. They kissed slowly, every touch a caress, and Dean felt his heart swell at the tenderness. They kissed fiercely, and Dean whimpered as heat flooded his veins. One of Cas' hands slipped down his spine and settled at the small of his back, and Cas growled against his lips, bending Dean back slightly and leaning into him. Dean heard a low whine as one of his hands fell to the floor to catch his balance, then felt his cheeks flush when he realized the sound was from him. 

Cas was practically in his lap by this point, nipping at his lips and down along his jaw. Dean protested the loss of those lips against his own, then his head fell back as a low moan escaped him as Cas' mouth landed on a particularly sensitive spot below his ear. Dean slid back to one elbow, his other hand pulling Cas down against him, feeling Cas' arousal pressing against his own. 

"Cas…" he breathed, twisting his head to bite at Cas' throat, sucking a mark into his skin. Cas groaned against his throat and pressed against him, bearing Dean down to the floor and grinding against him. 

For the first time in several minutes, a sound escaped Dean that wasn't one of pleasure, and he winced as his head encountered the hard shape of a bottle…

A bottle. _Oh shit._

Dean froze, his body going tense and his eyes popping open. "Um, Cas?" Dean glanced around the room, finding it empty save for the two of them. He reached behind his head and grabbed the bottle and moved it away.

"Hmmm?" Cas continued to kiss along Dean's throat, down to where it met the collarbone, nibbling at his skin. Dean whimpered as goosebumps shivered down his back. One of Cas' hands snaked under his shirts and slid over his spine and Dean moaned at the touch. 

"We're… we're at Charlie's," Dean finally gasped out, and Cas froze against him.

With one last stinging bite to his collarbone, Cas pushed up on his elbows and grinned down at Dean, his lips swollen and rosier than usual. A flush decorated his cheeks and his hair was mussed, looking like he'd just rolled out of bed after a rough and tumble bout of sex, and Dean had to bite back a moan at that image. He pulled Cas down for another slow kiss, then they broke apart again, breathing soft laughter against each other's lips. 

"Can we pick this back up later?" Cas asked. Dean felt the happiness bubbling up in his chest and let out a soft chuckle.

"Absolutely, sweetheart." He brushed his fingers through Cas' hair in an attempt to smooth it back into place, but it was a lost cause. He did it again anyway, simply enjoying the feel of Cas' thick, soft hair under his hands. Cas gave him a slow, happy smile, as though he knew what Dean was up to, and bent to capture his lips one more time. 

Dean's eyes fluttered closed and he sighed in contentment, until a shout from another part of the house shattered the moment.

"I am the Queen of Mario Kart, bitches!"

Dissolving into helpless laughter, Cas climbed to his feet and pulled Dean up with him, and they wandered through the house to the basement, where Charlie was kicking ass at Mario Kart, as usual. As they appeared in the doorway, silly smiles still in place and their hands linked, Dean met Sam's glance from across the room, where he was nuzzling at Ruby's hair.

"About time, jerk!" Sam bellowed, and Dean had to laugh, though he wasn't sure if the moose meant that they'd finally rejoined the party, or that they'd pulled their heads out of their collective asses and gotten together. 

He froze, wondering. _Are we together?_ Cas seemed to sense his hesitation. He brought Dean's hand to his lips and gently kissed his knuckles, and Dean felt his mouth curve in another goofy, love-struck smile.

"We can talk later," Cas murmured against his ear. "For now be a good boyfriend and grab me a beer?"

Dean grinned. "You got it, sweetheart."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas go back to Cas' place.

Dean and Cas settled in on the giant bean bag cushion in the corner, curling up together as though they'd always done it. Dean nuzzled at Cas' cheek, and Cas grinned, turning to whisper in his ear.

"Behave, Dean, you can wait til we're at my place." Then he nipped at Dean's earlobe and slid his hand over Dean's thigh. Dean bit back a soft moan and grabbed Cas' hand, twining their fingers to keep them both out of trouble.

Cas bent to deposit his empty beer bottle on the floor and then snuggled back against Dean, and they cuddled in the oversized chair for a few minutes, lost in each other and the newness of… whatever this was. Dean started to panic again, wishing they could just talk about it, but then Cas turned and nibbled at his ear again. 

"Can't wait to get home with you, Dean," he murmured in a low, husky voice. Dean tensed a little, glancing around to see if anyone was paying attention. If anything, they were being studiously ignored… "Because I really want to suck your--"

Dean turned and captured his lips urgently, thrusting his tongue past parted lips and devouring Cas' words. 

"Get a room!" Sammy shouted from across the basement, and Cas broke into a low chuckle, his eyes luminous as he stared at Dean from mere inches away. Dean hauled Cas, unprotesting, to his feet and fumbled in his pocket for his keys.

He tossed them to Sam with a wink, then admonished, "No sex in my car. Charlie, love ya, we're outta here."

Charlie gave them a look full of amused disgust. "Go, before you spontaneously combust."

Sam called his name and tossed the keys back. "I've… ah, I've got a ride." Next to him, Ruby smirked.

Dean started to admonish Sam to be careful but Cas dragged him from the room and up the stairs. Dean stumbled up the stairs behind his boyfriend, his heart beginning to pound with what was coming. He giggled at the phrasing his mind produced, and Cas looked over his shoulder curiously. 

"Nevermind," Dean shook his head and they made their way to the front hall, fumbling with their boots and jackets, then heading out into the cold night. Dean slipped into the driver's seat and reached across to unlock the passenger door, then started up his Baby. Cas shivered across the distance, his breath steaming in the frigid air, and Dean lifted his arm in invitation. A moment later Cas was snuggled against his side.

Dean drove the few blocks to Cas' place, and they piled out of the car as soon as he was parked next to Cas' Continental. Dean half-jogged a couple steps to catch up with Cas as he rounded the front of Baby and tangled their fingers together. Cas paused and glanced at him, a silly smile curving his lips.

"Dean," Cas breathed, stepping closer and taking his other hand so they were face to face. 

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean answered, the fog of their breath mingling in the sparkling cold air. 

"Come inside with me?" Cas leaned in and kissed him slowly, and Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' shoulders, his lips parting on a soft groan. 

_"Mmm…"_ Dean slowly moved backwards towards the door, tugging Cas along. His hands slid down Cas' back and settled at his waist, grabbing the belt of his trench coat. He pulled Cas flush against him, then the door was at his back and Cas was pressing kisses down his throat. Cas fumbled with his keys as he nipped and sucked a mark onto Dean's throat, the warmth of arousal curling in Dean's gut, shivers flying down his spine. He pulled Cas' hips firmly against his own, moaning as the half-chub he was sporting ground against a similar bulge in Cas' pants.

"Fuck, Dean," Cas breathed against his throat, then his hand snuck under Dean's jacket and shirts to curl into his back, blunt nails scoring his skin.

Dean's hips bucked at the small pain as he heard the lock click under Cas' other hand. He moaned as Cas slipped a warm hand into his back pocket, pulling him closer and slotting his thigh between Dean's legs. Grinding against the thick runner's thigh, he pulled Cas' head around to find his mouth, kissing him passionately. Cas groaned softly, his hands pulling at Dean and setting his blood boiling.

Dean's hands tangled in Cas' hair, turning his head slightly to slot their lips together seamlessly. The hand under this shirt skimmed over his hip and up his side, letting the shirts and jacket fall as he cupped Dean's cheek. The tenderness in Cas' touch made Dean's heart ache. As they broke the kiss, both panting for breath, Cas whispered his name again. 

_"Dean…"_ Dean slid one hand down and around to fumble with the belt of Cas' trench coat, then under his button-down and over his hip. Dean moaned softly at the feel of Cas' skin pebbling under his hands, and he felt Cas shiver at his touch. Fisting both hands in the front of Dean's shirt, pulling the fabric taut over Dean's chest, Cas growled softly, "Inside, now."

Dean's cock jumped a little at the husky order, the predatory look in Cas' eyes sending a shiver down his spine. He was fumbling for the doorknob behind him when it opened with no warning. 

Stumbling back, he tripped over the threshold and fell to the floor, wincing as Cas' hold on him brought him down as well. They lay there in a tangle, staring up at the smirking face of Cas' older brother, Gabriel.

"It's cold out there guys, just saving you from frostbite in some tender places. Good news is whoever bottoms tonight won't need much prep, given how recently you've had your heads up your asses!"

Cas sprang to his feet and helped Dean up, glaring down at his brother, who seemed completely unfazed by Cas' irritation.

"If you're done speculating on our sex life, don't you have a bridge to hide under, riddles to manufacture for small children, or maybe goats?"

Gabriel gave a proud little grin as Cas' delivery of that shot, then stepped past them, out the still-open door.

"I'm heading to Kali's, no sex in my room! See ya later, boys!" Gabriel gave them a jaunty salute and wandered out of the house. Cas shut the door behind him with a sigh of wry resignation. He locked it, then turned to Dean.

"You okay?" 

Dean gave him a cheeky smile.

"Only hurt my pride." Stepping into Cas' space, he grabbed the lapels of his trench and pulled him close. "Wanna kiss it better for me?"

"You want me to kiss your pride?" Cas confirmed with a teasing, gummy grin. "Isn't that parked in the driveway?"

Dean snorted at the jab, feeling his lips pull in a matching smile. "So, now what?"

Cas leaned in and kissed him slowly, and Dean melted against him, kissing him back lazily, their tongues twining. Cas broke the kiss to press his forehead against Dean's, and took a slow, shuddering breath. 

"Now?" He kissed along Dean's cheek to the point of his jaw, then nibbled on his earlobe, sending a wave of goosebumps over Dean's skin. "Now I wanna take you to my room and suck you off."

Dean tilted his head back and his new boyfriend took the hint, kissing over his throat and down to his collarbone. He felt Cas' hands slip under the edge of his jacket, then Cas was shoving it down his arms, letting it fall to the floor. Catching on quickly, Dean squirmed free to bend and unlace his boots, then kicked them off toward the mat. Cas was stripping his trench and tossing it over the back of the couch facing into the living area, then toed off his boots as well. 

Dean pulled Cas back into his arms by his belt and felt a rush of power as those deep blue eyes went dark with lust. "You want me in your bed, sweetheart?"

_"Dean,_ I want you anywhere and everywhere. We can start in my bed though."

Dean felt his cheeks heat at the way Cas spoke his name, like a caress, and he pulled Cas in for another kiss. Step by step they moved through the house, careening off walls and tripping up the stairs as they continued to make out. Dean's plaid decorated the banister on the way to the second floor, and by the time they hit the upper hallway, Cas' button-down was three-quarters undone. Dean pinned Cas to a wall suddenly and his mouth found his boyfriend's collarbone, then trailed down his chest to tongue at a pebbled nipple. 

A low whine escaped Cas and his hands clutched Dean closer, edging under his t-shirt and grasping at his hips. Dean heard the unspoken plea for more and sealed his lips around the taut bud, then sucked softly. 

"Dean!" Cas cried out and tugged his head up to kiss him repeatedly. Dean succumbed to the onslaught and melted against his boyfriend, and Cas spun them, his fingers sliding up Dean's sides under his shirt and pushing it up his body. Dean reached down and pulled it over his head, then they stumbled down the hall to Cas' room. They fell onto the bed together, a tangle of limbs as they fought over the last few buttons on Cas' shirt, breathless with laughter.

Trembling with arousal, Dean pulled Cas over him and thrust up against him, pulling a groan from their lips. Cas pulled back to kneel over him and undid his belt, pulling it from the loops slowly. He dropped it to the floor with a clatter, then reached for Dean's.

"Can I?" he asked, his voice impossibly deep and Dean nodded, swallowing with nervous excitement. Cas's long, clever fingers quickly undid Dean's jeans and tugged them down his bowed legs, exposing pale pink, satin panties. Cas let out a choked gasp and dropped to nestle between Dean's thighs. His breath was warm against the satin and the skin beneath, then he mouthed along the base of Dean's cock and up the shaft. Dean moaned under Cas' expert touch. 

Cas nuzzled at Dean's cock slowly, gently, pulling a soft whine from his throat. Dean stared down at his boyfriend in heady anticipation, then felt his eyes flutter shut as Cas captured the head of his already aching cock with his lips, the satin sliding over his sensitive skin. 

"Oh, God, Cas!" Dean breathed. One of his hands was fisted in his own hair, tugging slightly to counter the pleasure with a faint edge of pain. His other hand trailed down his chest to tangle in Cas' hair, petting him as he worshipped Dean's cock with his mouth.

"Not God, just an angel," Cas teased, and Dean huffed a laugh at the familiar joke about Cas' name. His breathless laughter turned into an unrestrained moan as Cas tugged the panties down his thighs and flicked his tongue over the head again, the heat of his mouth intoxicating. Fire ran through his veins, Cas moaning around the head of his cock, hollowing his cheeks and sinking down on him. 

"Fuck, that feels so good, sweetheart!" Dean murmured, trying not to buck his hips, trembling with the effort of keeping still.

It felt like hours that Cas tortured him, taking him to the edge and leaving him hanging there as he kissed over his thighs and caressed his skin. Eventually Cas crawled up his body, kissing his way up Dean's torso even as he whimpered at having the pleasure of Cas' mouth and tongue taken away.

"Dean, I want you so bad, gorgeous!" Cas gasped against his ear. Dean grabbed Cas by the jaw and pulled him in for a desperate, throat-swabbing kiss, moaning at the taste of his own precome on his lover's lips. Finally they broke the kiss, panting against each other's lips and Dean hissed at the harsh drag of denim against his aching cock.

"Get out of those jeans then, you've got me!" Dean squirmed out from under Cas and rolled to his left, then began rummaging around on the bedside table. "Tell me you've got lube!" he demanded as he rifled the drawer. A moment later he cried out in surprise and arousal as Cas' tongue found his hole, lapping at his pucker and moaning against his skin. He collapsed to the bed, his face buried in the crook of his elbow even as he squirmed. "Fuck, Cas!"

"Oh, I want to," Cas muttered hoarsely, nipping at the cheek of Dean's ass with a sharp bite. Dean jumped, letting out a muffled cry, and Cas crawled up over him, pressing against Dean's ass with one leg, the rough denim teasing and tormenting him. Dean ground down against Cas' knee even as Cas reached into the drawer with one hand and pulled out the lube in a moment. "How're we doing this?" 

Dean blinked for a moment, then looked back over his shoulder. Cas was stripping his jeans as he watched, his heavy cock red with arousal and dripping precome that made his mouth water. 

Dean quickly spun on the bed and crawled closer on all fours. Watching Cas for his reaction, he slowly ran the tip over his tongue around the head, catching the pearling droplets and sucking them down. Cas's hands found his hair and brushed it back from his forehead, petting him until a well-placed flick of his tongue made him gasp. Pulling Dean upright to meet his lips, Cas kissed him breathless.

"Want you to fuck me," Dean told him desperately, and Cas gave a guttural moan. He bore Dean down onto the bed, and kissed him again and again, until Dean's lips were tingling and he felt abraded by Cas' perpetual five o'clock shadow.

Pulling back, Cas stared down at Dean, his blue eyes fondly exasperated. _"Dean._ I'm going to make love to you." Before Dean could think of a response to that declaration, one of Cas' hands slipped down between them and he rubbed a dry finger in a slow, gentle circle over Dean's hole.

Even as Dean cried out softly, his heart was thumping oddly as his mind replayed Cas' words. He started to reach for his lover when the click of a plastic cap distracted him, then the cool slide of a lubed finger against his hole drove all other thoughts from his head.

"Mmm, oh fuck, Cas!" Dean gasped, canting his hips and chasing the press of that finger against his hole. "Need you, sweetheart!"

"I'm yours, Dean. All yours," Cas promised against his skin, kissing and sucking a mark over his collarbone that had Dean whining and squirming. 

One of Cas' long, graceful fingers breached him then, and Dean tensed at the feeling. He'd fooled around, playing with himself, and sure, there had been that time when Rhonda Hurley fingered him that was forever ingrained in the top five, but Cas' fingers were long, and thick, and distinctly not his own. Seeming unerringly, Cas found his prostate and stroked over it, teasing him with gentle touches until Dean was writhing on the bed, his cock leaking onto his stomach. 

"You're so beautiful like this Dean, skin all pink, sweating and shaking for me." Cas' voice was a low, husky whisper, and he groaned as Dean's body tightened around his finger. "Next time I'm gonna finger you 'til you come, but fuck, I need to be in you."

Dean's hips bucked of their own volition at Cas' words, closer by far than he thought he'd be. Pushing at Cas' wrist, Dean shoved his hand away from his body, though he still couldn't contain the whine at the empty feeling. 

"Now! Now now _now!"_ he demanded, fumbling for the lube and slicking Cas' cock with far more than they needed. Pushing Cas onto his back, Dean crawled over his lover to straddle him. Cas grinned up at him, that wide, gummy smile of happiness. His hand still wet, Dean drove two fingers into himself with a cry and twisted them around. Slipping them free, he grabbed Cas' cock and held it steady, then lined up. The first touch of Cas' cock against his hole made his eyes roll back in blissful anticipation. Then the stretch, the slow aching burn as Cas slowly, agonizingly pulled him down. Finally, his ass rested on Cas' thighs, his cock filling him to bursting, and he panted for breath. 

Without waiting, Dean swivelled his hips, grinding down onto Cas, pulling a chorus of moans from each of them. Cas' strong hands gripped his waist and cupped the top of his ass, then began a slow push and pull, rocking Dean on his thick cock. Dean groaned low in his throat, lifting himself to slide back down, over and over. It started slowly, but within a couple minutes Dean was riding Cas feverishly, crying out every time that Cas' cock hit his prostate and quaking as he fought to keep his balance.

Cas rolled them then, and slung one of Dean's legs over his shoulder. He sank deep into Dean's body, grinding his hips in a figure eight then withdrawing until only the head caught on Dean's rim. He started a quick, shallow thrust, and Dean shouted in ecstasy as Cas found his prostate. He locked his hands on Dean's narrow hips, pounding into him again and again, until the room was filled with their cries and the scent of sex. 

Dean was shouting his pleasure as Cas thrust into him, a ball of white-hot pleasure coalescing in his gut, winding tighter until finally it burst and he came screaming Cas' name. Cas slowed his thrusts with a whimper, and Dean pulled at him, demanding and desperate, wanting that raw pleasure-pain mix. 

Cas obliged. With a low curse, he bucked his hips into Dean again, pistoning harder and faster until Dean shouted in incredulous disbelief, his cock hardening again under the onslaught to his prostate. Cas moaned out his name, sweat dripping from his hair and the tip of his nose as he fucked Dean higher on the bed.

Dean was whining high in his throat by this point, desperate to come again, and he wrapped a hand around his cock, stripping it quickly in time with Cas' thrusts. 

_"Dean, oh God!"_ Cas groaned, "I'm so close!" His hips were slapping into Dean's ass sharply, the smack of skin against skin stuttering as he began to lose his rhythm. One of his hands reached back out of Dean's sight behind his own ass, and Cas stiffened suddenly, his jaw dropping in a silent scream. Dean felt the rush of heat as Cas emptied his load into him, then Cas was collapsing, nearly crushing him before catching himself at the last moment. "Dean…"

Cas' hand wrapped around his cock then, stroking him quickly as he ground against Dean slowly, and Dean shouted his pleasure to the room as he came a second time.

Cas panted against his shoulder, then reached for a package of wet wipes. Cleaning them both up, he fumbled the blanket up around their shoulders and pressed a kiss to Dean's cheek. The soft, tender touch made Dean's heart swell, and he had to tease his lover.

"Thought you said you weren't going to be fucking me?"

Cas rolled his eyes and poked and pushed Dean until he was curled up against Cas' side, his head on Cas' chest.

"Dean Winchester, you're clueless. Fast or slow, I'm gonna make love to you, because I'm in love with you, you ass."

Tears prickled at Dean's eyes and he fought them back with a happy smile.

"Ditto, Cas. But I'm still calling it fucking."

Cas pinned him to the bed in a quick movement and kissed him senseless. "Did you just Swayze me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Love Destiel? Over 18? Join us on Discord's [ Profound Bond](https://discord.gg/rUFErcY) server for like-minded chats, friendly people, and inspiration for reading and writing!


End file.
